


Too Close

by Zarius



Category: Thunderbirds, Thunderbirds are go!
Genre: Avalanche, Avalanches, Saturday Morning, citv, itv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Alan's attempts at promoting a hip public image of himself were cause for concern (tag for "Avalanche")





	Too Close

Alan's attempts at promoting a hip public image of himself were cause for concern.

Jeff Tracy had always taught his boys to be above the pull of celebrity, that people were the same at the end of it all, there was no summit of popularity to reach; the task of International Rescue was to lend a helping hand to all.

Alan wanting to be seen as 'hip' with the 'cool kids' gave Virgil the sense that his younger brother felt older than he otherwise was. Perhaps he also felt the job was ageing him quicker, or because the work gave him far too many 'adult' responsibilities, maybe the more online dependent zoomer generation, hooked on their extremist vloggers and endless ten hour loops of solo sax sessions, didn't see that as something they could attach themselves to.

Perhaps that was also the reason 'The Bear' did not wish to put Alan on camera, when presented with an opportunity, his wild, energetic exuberance would give way to a more stoic iteration of International Rescue's modus operandi, something that would come across as overbearingly preachy. Virgil knew how social media functioned; he knew most zoomers hated to be lectured or preached to.

Alan was the age to start looking at his contributions, and wondering if being a part of International Rescue was enough for him. And that worried Virgil.

He wondered if it would come to a point where rescuing just didn't interest Alan, that this great responsibility, to the needs of the people, to their father's teachings, simply didn't have any appeal to him, or perhaps the disinterest would come from frustration and disappointment that he was not popular in the way he would like. Perhaps he was struggling to cope with the idea that International Rescue is better appreciated by the youngsters as a mountain range that you see in the distance

Seeing what you are in reality, flawed, obnoxious, overbearing, a mirror to those watching, is simply far too close for them.


End file.
